Trouble in Tinwell
Trouble in Tinwell is an adventure starting in the basement of a warehouse of The Piverian Trading Company, negotiating strategy and reward with Ikzi Wimbleshaft for finding out why the Diremaw has convinced the Ogres and the Troll Angulo to fight alongside them. Background The town of Tinwell is in a starvation crisis, as farmlands and animals has been annihilated by the Diremaw. The players arrive at Tinwell after sunset, noticing burnt farmland, poor begging people, and starving children. They have been heading southbound down the river from Targos when they heard that The Piverian Trading Company was hiring adventures. One of the ships crew members shows the players to a warehouse owned by the trading company, and Ikzi Wimbleshaft rewards him generously with a piece of silver before welcoming the players. Beginning "Welcome to the town my honored guests! Don't mind the stench in the streets of this poor town, we will find a more compelling place to discuss business. Follow me!" Ikzi Wimbleshaft tells the players about the attack of the Diremaw, where goblins, orcs, ogres and the Troll Angulo devastated the livestock of the people of Tinwell. The Diremaw has been known to attack before, but the attacks has been small and easily fended off by the townguard. Ikzi is worried for the people of Tinwell and his business, and wants the players to put a stop to the attacks. If they find out why the ogres and Angulo allies with the Diremaw, he is willing to pay up to 500 gold pieces per player, and even more if they stop the Diremaw entirely. "I can't tell you how you are going to obtain this information, that depends on how you work best. Spy on them, kidnap one of them, hell, you might even go talk to Angulo if you are crazy!" He presents a map, and briefly explains how to get close to the settlement of the Diremaw. "If there is anything you need, let me know. I can probably get it for you." Right after he shakes hands with the players, shouts, screams and the sound of metal clashing quickly approaches the room. Ikzi looks at his guard, and he rapidly opens the door to the corridor. Invasion of the Peasants A pack of masked men dressed in commoner's outfits storms through the corridors with axes, clubs and tridents. They attack from both sides, and Ikzi's guard covers one flank. There are 16 peasants, 8 on each flank. They have 7 hp, 11 AC and deals 1d6+1 damage with +1 to attack. The room on the other side is 10 by 15 feet and contains barrels of oil. Ikzi does nothing while the players are fighting, except frantically searching a chest for a potion of invisibility. His guard has 30 HP and AC 18. He fights the 8 peasants on one flank who tries to grapple him. Rivals at the inn The players work up to the nearby inn, and immediately get caught up in a conflict between some drunk guys and a rival group of adventurers. The adventurers are a dwarven fighter, Dilock Iskafel, a human barbarian and Varis Krevelin. The drunk guys are claiming that the adventurers is eating all the food, and that they should go somewhere else to eat there food. The barbarian graps the person by his neck and holds him up against the wall. And that is where the players enter the inn. Walter is telling them to stop and assuring the players that they are very welcome and this is no ordinary evening in the inn. Varis immediately wants to persuade the players and Walter to let his barbarian friend and the drunk guy sort it out themselves. The group of adventures are also trying to stop the Diremaw, but are working for Della Kyros. They challenge the players, and tells them that they got no chance against them. Varis: "Who are you working for?" "So you are working for the company that makes a living of selling expensive food to starving people? Don't you have a heart? They sunk a ship filled with potatoes for the starving town to eliminate competition. They are to blame for the misery of this town." "Just a hint - it would be wise to make sure that your undertaking does not get in the way of us. For your own good." Walter: "I guess i will give you(pointing at the other adventuríng group) and you(pointing at the players) rooms that don't share walls." Ending The adventure ends when the players discover the entrance to the forgotten city of Adena after clearing the Rattling Caverns.